The Speech
by DaemonicKitten
Summary: What if Blake was leaving after a race, and Tori realized she had one last chance to tell him how she feels? One problem though....it would be in front of LOTS of people. Can she do it?


**Disclaimer** : PRNS is not mine. I believe Disney or someone owns them. I dunno if Thunderboy and Blue are actual names given to them or given by writers, but either way, I don't own them and I apologize if they are names given by writers and I have used them without asking.

**Note** : This is an idea that came to me in a day dream one night. Rated 'T' to be safe...OMG! My first fic rated UNDER 'M'! LOL

**Summary** : What if Blake was leaving after a Motocross Race, and Tori realized she had one last chance to tell him how she feels? One problem though...it would be in front of LOTS of people. Can she do it?

**Legend** :

"speaking"

_Italic_

(scene/POV/Time changes)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was it. Lothor was defeated and the last local race run.

_It's been a long year._ I thought to myself sadly. _First our academy got destroyed, Lothor capturing our friends, becoming Power Rangers, meeting Hunter and Blake as enemies. _

I had to give a wry grin at that. True, the meeting with the Bradley brothers hadn't been exactly a good one, what with them being our enemies, but what I never would have expected was becoming friends with them. Here I am, standing on the edge of a cliff, looking out over the ocean, while hundreds of people, ninjas and not ninjas alike, are partying and celebrating the defeat of the evil Space Ninja who was trying to conquer the planet.

Turning to glance at the festivities, I frown as I feel a tear fall, watching a good friend and someone I care a great deal about, say goodbye. _He betrayed me at first, but now, looking at him, I can't stand the fact that he's...leaving!_ The last thing I ever really expected was to fall for him. Sure ok, he's good looking, smart, talented, caring, strong, loyal, and so much more, but I've never felt this way about anyone before. _Ok, so I admit I love him, but what can I do about that now? He's leaving._

He finally went down to the private jet waiting for him and stood at the doorway watching. The time came for the speeches from his closest friends and family, and I frowned as my eyes widened. _Oh no! I forgot to write a speech!_

Shaking my head, I looked up on the podium. Sensei was up now and was being formal about how great a student Blake was. I held back the urge to grin at that. _Half the people here won't have any idea what he's talking about of course, but it doesn't look like he's worried about that. I just hope he has an alibi set up for the millions of questions he'll be asked!_

Shifting my gaze to the plane, my eyes locked with his and I felt more tears fall. Actually, I was a bit surprised to notice he was crying as well, but I discreetly used my ninja powers to make the tears fly away, literally. I saw him look at me surprised and managed to muster up a cocky grin as I waved a finger at him. _Don't you dare cry! That's my job!_

He smiled at me. Not a grin, and not a smirk. A real smile.

I couldn't help but smile back.

Dustin was up next talking about their 'sick' races and how Blake was 'ill' on the track, and I giggled to myself. _I'm betting most people here will wonder what he's talking about with his slang._ Lots of 'Dude's and 'Bro's filled his speech, but for the airheaded Earth Ninja, it was surprisingly deep. Of course, as he walked off the podium, I noticed his tears and had to struggle to hold back my own.

You'd think today would be a day for smiles and cheers, but as my friends went up one-by-one to say their speechs, all our smiles became forced, and the tension rose. We lost our powers, Lothor and his goons were gone, but we were also losing a great friend. He could come back any time, but he'd be gone for two years.

_Oh great!_ I think to myself as my heart skips a beat and begins pounding in my chest. _Hunter's done. I'm up now._ Taking a few deep breaths, I walk up to the mic and look at it. I open my mouth to say something, but my mind goes blank. Looking to Blake, I hold back a heartbroken sob, realizing this was my last chance to tell him, and I was letting it slip away.

Shifting my gaze to my friends, I see them looking at me with sad smiles and nodding encouragingly for me to continue. Hunter's even going as far as to mouth the words 'tell him'. I think...he always knew how I felt for his adopted little brother. I nod and take a determined breath. Closing my eyes, I try to think up what to say, and realize that my thoughts through this whole thing would do perfectly.

Opening my eyes, I look into Blake and offer a sheepish grin. "Umm...sorry. I've never been good at public speaking." I got a few chuckles for that. "And to be honest, I had no idea what to say, but...there's so much to say now, I don't even know where to begin." I hold back a sob and hug myself tightly and I can see he's crying again.

I feel my heart being torn to pieces, but I know that if I don't say this, I'll regret it forever. No matter how much it hurts, I have to keep going.

"Roger Hanna and Factory Blue, you're unbelieveably lucky to get Blake Bradley. He's everything you could want in a rider...and friend, and I can tell you from experience that he'd never let you down." I close my eyes and reminice. "When we first met, we got off on the wrong foot. Well, that's actually putting it majorly lightly, but now..." I frown and blink back tears, feeling more fall down my face. "I don't what I-we're going to do without you Blake."

Looking to my friends, I see everyone I know up front, and so many people out in the crowd looking at me in confusion, but their opinions don't matter to me.

"You've become a very important part of this team and family Blake." I shift my gaze to everyone in the crowd. "For those of you that don't know him, Blake's funny, caring, sweet, kind, strong, determined," I looked right at him for the next part. "Loyal," Then I gave a cocky grin. "And usually pretty dense."

He grinned at me and crossed his arms. His plane was about 100 feet away, and I could see the tears and pain in his eyes.

Shaking my head, I changed my grin to a warm smile and looked right into his eyes with my own watery blue ones. "That's all part of why I love him so much."

Hearing gasps, I turned to see my friends staring at me with grins and shocked, yet happy looks on their faces. Turning back, I giggled seeing Blake's eyes widen and his mouth drop open.

"You heard me Thunderboy. I said I love you." I winced and looked down. "I just wanted to tell you before you left." I finished quietly into the microphone. With that, I turned and ran away from everything and everyone. I let my sobs go as I ran, my hair flying behind me. I heard my friends calling me, but couldn't stop or aknowledge them as I ran.

All of a sudden, there was a navy streak, and I ran flush into a warm surface. "Whoa! Easy Tori!" his voice came to me as he reached out and caught me before I could fall.

Looking up, I see Blake with tears on his face and give a shakey smile as I reach up to wipe them away. "Hey! Come on Thunderboy! You're not supposed to be crying!" I say with a forced laugh.

He says nothing but leans down to kiss me deeply. As startled as I am, I quickly return the kiss and wrap my arms around his neck. Sooner than I would have liked, we had to separate due to lack of oxygen and he looked into my eyes. "I love you too Blue."

I let more of my tears fall. "So what now?"

Blake raised an eyebrow. "Sensei came up to me as I came after you and actually demanded I take you with me!"

Letting my mouth drop open, I laughed a bit in shock. "He demanded?"

Nodding Blake laughed. "Said he didn't want to be responsible for separating two lovebirds."

Now I blushed. "And what about my things?"

"Roger Hannah already promised to take care of making sure our things get to us and that we're provided for, and I saw the look in Sensei Watanabi's eyes. He'll take care of them."

Hesitating, I realized I could come back at any time to see my friends.

"He also told me to tell you you're allowed to use your ninja streaking as long as no one sees you."

I looked up and giggled.

Blake's eyebrows rose as he grinned. "What?"

"It's just...can you read my mind or something?"_ Somehow it's always been like he could. He always knew when something was bothering me, no matter how many walls I put up._

He laughed. "Man, that would be a cool power, but no."

I nodded. "Let's go lovebird Blake." I said with a grin.

He looked shocked. "R-Really?"

I laughed and led him back to the plane. "Yes really."

Scooping me up in his arms, he laughed and ran back to the plane. "BLAKE!" I screetched as I laughed and kicked in his arms. We heard cheers, and turned to see our friends whistling and laughing while waving to us. "Looks like we have an audience." I giggled as I waved back.

Blake shook his head and yelled out bye to everyone.

Getting on the plane, we sat side by side and kissed deeply. Pulling away, Blake grinned at me. "You know Blue. You're awesome at speeches."

Blushing, I looked at him sheepishly. "You liked it?"

"I loved it." He pulled me in and kissed me deeply. "But I love you more."

"I love you too Thunderboy."

**THE END**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was just a quick little one shot thingie. It came to me in a dream and well...this is how it turned out.

Hope you liked it.

R+R please.

Tenshi.


End file.
